ozmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Caramia
The Courageous Lion Caramia is well-known for his courage and gentleness. He is the Mafia boss of the Oz territory and is highly respected even by other family bosses. Character Bio The don of famiglia Oz. Kind and magnanimous, he's beloved by the townspeople. He invites our hapless protagonist to live at the Oz estate. He carries two pistols, but his greatest weapon is the undying loyalty of his subordinates. Appearance Personality Although he has the highest position is the family, he can still be bossed around by his right hand man Kyrie (with good intentions of course). He likes reading books and secretly wants to surpass Kyrie’s knowledge. Even though he looks sturdy, he has a bad health and once showed Fuka his drawer full of pills. He treats Fuka like his own daughter, but there are times where he regrets being too kind to her, because his feelings and true intentions are often overlooked. He has a big heart often takes care of others, is dearly loved by everyone in town. History He is the man that saves Fuka from Caesar and offers her to stay at their resident. Caramia is the last companion of Dorothy’s on the journey to Emerald City, who wished for Courage. Apparently he has bit Toto, and Dorothy scolded him for that. Plot Common Route His Route (Beginning) Caramia escorts Fuka on the night of the Meteor Shower Gathering, but has to leave her to take care of work. Fuka thinks to herself that she has to wish on a star, and makes the wish that Caramia returns safely. By the time the two reunite, the shooting stars have ended. When asked, Caramia says that he had forgotten to make a wish, but that he wants to bring up something more serious. He then confesses to her, saying that his once fatherly feelings towards her have developed into romantic ones. If the player chooses to say "I love you", he hugs Fuka out of joy, kissing her forehead. They later announce to Kyrie and Axel that they are dating. Triangle: Kyrie Some time passes before anything of note happens again. Fuka overhears a conversation between Caramia and Kyrie in which Caramia mentions that Fuka has a "familiar scent" to someone he knew long ago. Fuka is shocked by this news, and eventually brings it up to him. He gets angry at her for eavesdropping, saying that that was meant for Kyrie's ears only. The two have a somewhat cold distance between them for a while after that. During this fight, Kyrie begins to make advances on Fuka as well, telling her to leave Caramia for him. If the player stays with Caramia: The two make up after Caramia explains to her that while she does remind him of another woman who was important to him, he didn't really notice that until after he fell in love with her. His route is continued, though Kyrie does note his feelings towards her on occasion. Triangle: Axel His Route (Continued) The two enjoy some fluffy days as lovers. One night, Fuka is looking for Caramia, but Kyrie tells her that him and Axel are out on late-night patrol, checking up on "something" which he does not explain to her. He tells her to return to bed, as she is currently recovering from illness, but she decides to sneak out and look for Caramia. When she finds him out in the town, she (stupidly) decides to sneak up on him. Caramia only notices a human presence and assumes it was the person they were looking for; he draws his gun and shoots. Only then does he realize that it was actually Fuka. Him and Axel bring her to the clinic, where Robin Hood preforms surgery to save her. Caramia is avoiding Fuka even after she returns to the estate, blaming himself entirely for her getting hurt. When Fuka enters his room to try to speak with him, he only cries to himself, saying how he wasn't able to protect the one thing he wanted to protect the most and that he's a coward. Kyrie tells Fuka that, because he hurt what was most important to him, he lost his courage, which had been "borrowed" before they had human forms. Due to his weakened mental state, Caramia refuses to attend a meeting with the other mafia families. Fuka goes in her place with Kyrie and Axel directing her, and it goes smoothly, up until the three of them are walking home. Hamelin appears and, using dynamite as a threat, kidnaps Fuka. Kyrie and Axel return to a waiting Caramia, whom is informed of Fuka's kidnapping. Ending 1: Boss At the mention of this, he seems to change back to how he was before, insisting that he head straight to Grimm territory, where Hamelin most likely took her. He leaves the estate while the other two prepare their soldati. Caramia manages to get to the Grimm estate with only one minor wound. As he begins to insist that Fuka be released, Hamelin plays on his pipe. He uses the pipe to make Caramia bring a gun to his own temple, telling him to kill himself. Fuka calls out to him, and hearing her voice brings him back in control of his own body. He manages to capture Hamelin just as Kyrie and Axel arrive; Hamelin is arrested and they all return to Oz territory. A time skip occurs, bring Fuka and Caramia to the day of their wedding. True to his nature, Caramia's pure white suit is unbuttoned with a loose-hanging bow tie, and his hair as messy as usual. Fuka is adorned in a matching white gown with hair styled in waves. The beginning of the ceremony is interrupted by Ande shouting for Dorian to be louder while asking the couple their vows, and again as Fuka is saying "I do" by Caesar bursting in. The ceremony is suspended while Caramia deals with the attack, a smile on his face as he pulls Fuka closer to him. Ending 2: Brave Caramia berates himself for allowing Fuka to get kidnapped. Kyrie yells at him for being useless, then takes Axel to go assemble the soldati. As the Oz troops try to find Fuka in Grimm territory, Hamelin is dragging her along through side streets. Caramia approaches them, having found her through the sounds and scents. Since he does not have his courage, he's unable to fight back as Hamelin attacks him, using a foot to pin his neck to the ground. He suggests that it would be interesting to see if it's possible to kill him. As he's about to carve out Caramia's eyes, he leaves when he hears Kyrie and Axel's footsteps approaching. Kyrie returns to the estate to deal with the mess which has occurred, and Axel takes a now unconsious Caramia to the clinic. Caramia does not regain his courage, so Fuka begins taking him outside the estate in an attempt to get him readjusted to the things he now finds terrifying. He tells her that as long as he has her, he'll be okay. Transfer Route Ending 1: Beast Ending 2: Berserker Relationships Quotes * “Quite the troublemaker, isn't he? Well, I guess he's always like this. ...Kyrie, I'll let you take care of the signorina." * "Ooh, grazie! You're so generous, Axel, unlike a certain stingy consigliere." * "Eating something you like to alleviate stress isn't a terrible idea, but you should come talk to your big brother before all your blood turns into chocolate. I'll listen to whatever you have to say, okay?" * “Our main job is to protect our territory from outsiders and to mediate fights.” Trivia * Likes Meat * Hates water. He still tries to think about hygiene though, so he at least bathes three times a week. He simply doesn’t like how water feels against his skin. * He can be influenced by the Pied Pipers song. * Pachet describes him as someone who has a lot of strength, but no technique. * One of the most desirable bachelors in Oz * Kyrie forced him to learn how to use a sword, as not being able to use short range weapons would be bothersome. * Kyrie sometimes annoys him so much, he wants to dropkick him. * Isn’t fond of holding weapons all the time, but wears two pistols. * When they encountered Caesar, when Fuka ran into them, he forgot Caesars name. * He has a habit of scratching his cheek when he tries to remember something. * Say’s stress eating isn’t half bad, but would rather have Fuka talk to him, before her “blood turns into chocolate”. * Believes it’s not Fukas mistake for mistaking Scarlet to be a girl. * Caramia realizes his own habit of patting other people’s heads. He apologizes to Fuka and says that she is a woman, not a kid. * Axel says his pancakes are the best in town. * For Caramia health is very important. He suggests to go to the doctor if someone isn’t feeling good, no matter what it is. * Tells Kyrie to make his own food if he has a problem with his. * Caramia ends up sick a lot, so he keeps a lot of medicine. He is envious of Kyrie and Axel who never seem to become sick. * Kyrie won’t let him handle the money-related negotiations. * After Axel got drunk, he carried him and complained about Axel being heavy. * Called the Wolf gang “Little puppies”. * When Axel gets rescued, his punishment for him is no sweets for a week. He explains that this is for worrying them. * Kyrie threatened to turn him into “Swiss cheese”. * He explains that he can’t trust Kyrie on occasions. * Kyrie described him to be “Brash and reckless”. * Instead of saying the normal “Thank you”, he says “Grazie” or “Sankyu”. * Spends most of the time in his office when he is at home. * He was the one who came up with the name Fuka. He explains that it’s the first thing that popped into his head. * Would prefer if Fuka wouldn’t get involved with the other Famiglias. * For him Famiglia means a family, which one has to choose wisely. * Occasionally visits other territories in order to chat with others or go shopping, but it’s rare for him to leave OZ. * His movements draw suspicion, as he is the don of Oz. * Suggests Fuka to not get in a fight with Hansel and Gretel. * When showing Fuka around town, he first gets Axel to give him money to buy hotdogs for them and later invites Fuka to an ice cream parlour. * While Axel is kidnapped and Fuka already had run away, Caramia fell asleep in the living room, resulting in Kyrie pouring water on his head. * Kyrie tells him he will become plump if he keeps sleeping right after eating. * Both Axel and him believe Axel would shot a friend. * Gets up early. * In town, Caramia usually gets greeted by everyone. * Is the most desirable man in Oz, next to Kyrie. * He may complain a lot about Kyries requests, but he does it anyways. * When Pashet comes over, he suggests to exchange subordinates with her, as they both are on the extremes of gender distribution. * Wouldn’t mind if Fuka were to visit Stivali, as he wants her to learn about town. * Explains that fights aren’t common in Oz, and civilians are barely caught up into them. * Thinks Axel being inexperienced is cute. Kyrie and him tease Axel about it a lot. One time he comments on how his stomach can’t take this lovey-dovey atmosphere no longer, while Kyrie suggests shooting Axel in the abdomen and take him to the clinic. * Called Kyrie “Egg” before. * It is mentioned in a track of his drama CD that he keeps a journal with events that occur during the week. Trivia with major spoilers ** During the Grand Ending he explains, that people have children because they will die someday, so their children carry out their legacy. It’s the duty of the ruling class to watch over them from birth to death. ** Before going to the tower, after everyone else died, he stuffed his stomach with four slices of ham toast. He reasons it with it may be the last time for him to have a meal. ** During the Grand Ending he wants to strengthen his defense, in order to protect his people. *His special special ability not only heightens all his senses, but also causes his hair to grow to his shoulders. However, the drawback to this ability is that he's less receptive to reason and logic. *“cara mia”, which can be translated as “My beloved” or “My darling” in Italian .The Creator of Ozmafia!! Yuma has referenced a song performed during the Eurovision Song Contest in 2007 by Swedish Singer Måns zelmerlöw called “Cara Mia” in a Twitter post. It can be confirmed that Yuma was in Sweden during or shortly before they worked on Ozmafia. Sidenote: You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fl9bkkWhW3E It’s actually a love song, probably about a girl. Come closer Cara Caramia. There are actually other songs titled Cara Mia , such as the song from Jay & the Americans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Famiglia Oz Category:Don Category:Love Interest